Sooga High school Gradaution
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: Its almost prom and gratuiton. Theres votes for prom queen and king and cutest couple guess who is it! Squeal to Sooga High school!
1. Chapter 1

**High School Gradaution**

its about to be gradaution and alot happened in just a year. Jamie is datint Jake,ring ring is dating Max,Well ching is still dating abyo,Pucca and some of her friends quited the cheerleading since the squad made her mean to everyone and epsically pucca graduation is in 5 weeks everyone is excited

Now heres their story...

It was 5 weeks from Gradaution and prom is in 2 weeks every girl been invited by a boy expect pucca and pucca began getting worried

"LOOK I DON'T KNOW IF GARU ASKED A GIRL TO PROM AND I'M SO NERVOUS WHAT IF HE DID JAMIE?!" Said pucca screamimg in the phone

"okay calm down pucca you known Garu for SUCH a long time okay you been his girlfriend for almost a year your 1 year anvisney is in a week maybe prom is your surpise!" Said Jamie over the phone

"ugh i'm not sure i'm just too nevous what if HE IS CHEATING ON ME?!" Said pucca

"CALM DOWN!" Said Jamie

"okay i'm so worried and nevous thats all" said pucca

"yea and your is so strong Why would he cheat ON you?" Said Jamie

"ugh i'm so nervous!" Said pucca

"look i heard rumors that he had a school related suprise!" Said Jamie hoping she would buy it.

"really?" Said pucca

"yea!" Said Jamie

"thanks now i'm calm" said pucca as she hang up

pucca went down to do her shift and the table she went to take order was Garu."hi Garu may i take your order?" Said pucca

"sure the regular" said Garu looking at pucca smiling

the next day...

in first period is english

to pucca's left is Amy and to the right of pucca is Ring Ring

Pucca: UGH I'M JUST TOO SHY TO TALK TO GARU SINCE THE PROM IS IN 2 WEEKS!

Amy: Don't worry Garu will ask you soon right ring ring?

Ring ring:uhhh...

Pucca:WHAT WHAT IS IT GIRL?!

Ring Ring: gulp um Garu asked a girl to Prom!

PUCCA: WHAT WHO!

ring ring:...Hanna... :(

Pucca:bu-b-b-but this cant be happening Hanna and Garu i thought they were only friends! I THOUGHT Hanna was my friend!

Amy: Wow i didnt know i'm so sorry pucca...I guess Garu is a player

*pucca begins crying*

next in math class with Garu Amy and Hanna

pucca: Is it true that your going to take Hanna to prom Garu?

Garu: Yes?

*pucca begins crying**Amy conformts pucca*

Hanna:um Garu i told you should have asked pucca to prom and she might become a cheerleader again..

Garu: uh-oh

Amy: um she is going to become one and its late...

Hanna: this is bad

Amy: yep IT is!

in third period lunch

Taylor:wheres pucca?

Amy:um pucca went to cheerleading tryouts since she thinks Garu is a player...

ching and Sara: oh god this isnt good.

Jenny:WHAT DID YOU DO GARU NOW SHE MIGHT BE MEAN AGAIN!

Garu: Well sorry! I ASKED Hanna to prom because she was alone i heard a bunch of rumors pucca had a date! And IT was Tobe!

*all girls spat their sodas*

Jamie: Garu are you dumb? PUCCA WOULD NEVER ACCEPT A DATE OR GO TO PROM WITH HIM IN A ZILLON YEARS!

Ching: Your acting like abyo now

*Pucca comes in and sits with the cheerleaders*

Taylor:crap

ring ring:now its really late to stop her..

*max walks over to pucca*

Max: Um pucca do you want to go to prom with me?

*ring ring's jaw drops*

Pucca: ISNT RING RING YOUR DATE?!

Max: but shes ugly and your pretty

pucca: no you BOYS ARE SUCH PLAYERS!

Ring ring: MAX HOW DARE YOU! GRRR

*Ring ring slaps max*

Max: Well i was gonna break up with you anyway

Garu: um pucca i'm sorry i just heard rumors that you had a date and so i asked Hanna to prom.

Pucca:wait who speard the rumors?

Garu:...Max

Everyone looks at Max:REALLY MAX YOU TRIED GETTING PUCCA!

Pucca:Max YOU ALMOST TORN GARU AND MY's REALEATIONSHIP!

Max:What i'm into you!

pucca:0.0

Ring ring: WHAT THE HECK MAX SO YOU USED ME TO GET CLOSER TO MY FRIEND PUCCA! *ring ring attacks Max*

Max:Girls these days..

that afternoon...

Pucca: i'm sorry Garu that you THOUGHT i had a date for prom

Garu: No i should be aplozgine i'm sorry for asking Hanna out to prom

*Garu and pucca hugs*

everyone:AWWW

Garu:So um Pucca would you uhhhh... G-g-g-GO to prom with me?"

Pucca:YES!

pucca's friends:AWWW!

Amy:And i'm going alone

jack: Um hi Amy...uh wou-wo-would you like to go with me to prom?

Amy:Sure!

Pucca:Now everyone is happy :)

squad:you wont quit the squad right pucca?

Pucca:ok heres a deal if you make me mean again then i quit if you dont i will stay

squad:okay

Garu:Pucca would you like to have a study date?

Pucca:Sure!

Everyone:AWWW

Garu:um Why is everyone still staring at us?

Ching: Oh heres a photographer here

Pucca: um okay Why?

photographer: you Garu and pucca were voted as the cutest COUPLE!

Pucca and Garu: wow

photographer:Now please kiss for the camera

*pucca and Garu kiss*

everyone: AWWW!

*pucca and Garu blush*

Amy:Aww cutest COUPLE ever!

* * *

Lol this isnt the last chapter theres more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooga High School Graduation**

**chapter 2 flashbacks**

**One day from Prom...**

**OH MY GOSH TOMMROW IS PROM GIRLS! Said pucca worried**

**"IKR!" Said Amy and Taylor**

**"WE NEED TO GO SHOPPING NOW!" Said ring ring**

**ALRIGHT! Said the girls**

**then at the mall**

**Garu: I NEED TO FIND A PERFECT TUX TO IMPRESS PUCCA OKAY GUYS?! **

**ABYO: WOW GARU YOUR RELEATIONSHIP WITH PUCCA IS GETTING PRETTY SERIOUS NOW DONT YOU THINK?**

**Jack: i cant wait to ask Amy to be my girlfriend**

**jake: WOW i'm dating Jamie and i cant wait to see how hot she looks!**

**Garu: Heh Abyo remember about 2 YEARS before High school you said that she was hot i still remember that ha**

**-_flashback-_**

**young abyo: AW GARU YOUR JEALOUS BECAUSE JAMIE IS BETTER AND HOT!**

**Young Annoying Jamie: Um es abyo i only like you as a friend**

**-Flashback end- **

**Abyo: sheesh i cant believe you remember that..**

**Jake: Wow **

**Garu: yep that was a few hours before i told pucca my feelings **

**remember?**

**-Flashback-**

**"Look marshal arts i deal with the same but i dont complain and after a few YEARS i got used to it and also i found out my feelings for her.." Said Young Garu **

**"WHOA HE CONFESSED HIS FEELINGS FOR PUCCA!" Said young ching Jamie and abyo **

**-flashback ends-**

**Abyo: yeah i remembeer that i thought back then you didnt like pucca.**

**Garu: i had FEELINGS for her ever since we were 13!**

**Jack: WOW**

**Abyo:Hey Garu remember the time at your 16th birthday party! And even told Pucca to be your girlfriend?**

**garu: yeah...WAIT YOU PEEKED OUTSIDE AND SAW THAT I ASKED PUCCA TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!**

**Abyo:uhh**

**-flashback-**

**garu: wow i love the coupons ching**

**ching: i knew you would like them**

***Garu opens abyo present***

**garu: WOW a abyo-ish gift a shirt**

**Abyo: Hey i spent a lot of time looking for a perfect shirt**

**Pucca: hi Garu heres your present :)**

***garu opens his present***

**Garu: WOW PUCCA THESE WERE WHAT I WANTED!**

***Garu hugs pucca***

**everyone: Aww!**

**Garu: um pucca can we talk alone?**

**pucca: okay?**

**Garu: remember that i told i was going to tell you something on my birthday?**

**pucca:yea?**

**Garu:Pucca will you be my girlfriend?**

**Pucca: Yes!**

***Garu kisses pucca lips***

**-flashback ends-**

**Jack: WOW cool that was like 1 year ago right?**

**Garu: yep now lets keep looking for the perfect tuxs**

**Meanwhile with pucca...**

**pucca: wow I still remember how i met some of my friends.**

**-flashback- **

**with Jamie...**

**"Okay pucca you will be in the series with Jamie! Jamie come out!" Said the dictor **

**"Hi pucca my nawe is Jawmie!" Said 4 year old Jamie **

**"Hi Jamie! My name is puccw!" Said 4 year old pucca**

**With Garu **

**"hmm uh-oh i'm lost in these bamboo forest" said 10 year old pucca**

***pucca hears nosie***

**10 year old pucca: whos there!?**

**11 year old Garu: hi whats your name? Are you new here?**

**10 year old pucca: My name is pucca and im new here in sooga village!**

**11 year old Garu: My name is Garu and i live her in the bamboo forest!**

**10 year old pucca: You look kinda cute! **

**11 year old Garu: um what**

**10 year old pucca: nothing...**

**-flashbacks end- **

**Pucca: and that was the first sight i fell in love with Garu **

**Amy: Aww so cute!**

**Jamie: i remember pucca and me were so cute back then we were hollywood stars!**

**Ching: Cool!**

**Taylor: WE'RE here!**

**ring ring: now lets shop**

***pucca bumps into Garu***

**pucca: oh sorry- h-hi Garu**

**Garu:H-h-hi Pucca heheh.**

***pucca giggles***

**Garu: you know the last time you giggled like that was a long time ago**

**-flashback- **

**12 year old pucca chased Garu like always **

**Then Pucca caught Garu and she kissed him and giggled that was the last time she ever giggled**

**-flashback ends-**

**Pucca: yeah i remember it.**

**Garu: so uh see you later :)**

**Pucca: ok bye :)**

* * *

**Yep this chapter is about their flashbacks and past i decide to tell their flashbacks before their day of prom! Lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooga High School Graudation**

**20 minutes before prom begins**

**Pucca: WOW we were Lucky we shopped first thing yesterday!**

**Amy and ching: I know right!**

***the girls dressed up***

**all girls: WOW pucca you look BEATIFUL!**

**pucca: thanks i curled my hair**

***some knocks on pucca's bedroom door***

**Pucca: Hi boys Hi Garu!**

**Garu blushing: uh h-hi pucca you look beatiful **

**everyone: AWWW!**

**Pucca: thanks**

***pucca and Garu kiss***

**Eveyrone:AWWW!**

**At prom**

**Pucca: This is fun Garu!**

**Garu: yeah**

**Pucca: I remember we were little and i used to chase you alot and i got rid of tobe alot!**

**Garu: yeah**

**"UM EXCUSE ME!" Said Santa**

**"ITS TIME TO CROWN THE PROM QUEEN AND KING!" Said santa**

**pucca: i dont care if i dont win Garu im just happy to be here with you. Garu: i'm glad pucca**

**"and the QUEEN is Pucca!...**

**Pucca:WOW**

**SANTA:And the king is... Garu!**

**Garu: COOL**

***Pucca and Garu get up to get their crowns***

**Santa: Now the king and Queen of prom needs to dance together!**

***Pucca and Garu dances to a slow song***

**Pucca: wow i cant believe we went this far remember all the times we had together?**

**Garu: Yeah they were great i remember when we had your 11th birthday(Birthday bash episode),had to take mio to the vet,(Cat scrath) went to my house that had traps(House of doom),I also remember That dragon destiny(Dragon player) and more**

**Pucca: Yeah even the first time going to the old west..(rootin tootin ninjas)when the chefs were kidnapped(Chefnapped) the bow i gave you for your 12th birthday(Curesed tie),we sure did have alot of adventures together...**

**After Prom..**

**Ring ring:WOW PUCCA WITH THAT CROWN YOU LOOK SO BEATIFUL!**

**Amy: I know right!... And also Jack asked me to be his girlfriend!**

**Taylor: YOU GO AMY!**

**Pucca: i remember that Garu and me had so MANY ADVENTURES AS KIDS!**

**Ching: true you had more adventures with Garu more then abyo and me.**

**Jamie: Pucca i think you and Garu were meant to be together!**

**Amy: Yeah besides adventure same reason beint here in sooga and are good in marital arts **

**pucca:wow i guess we really belonged together!**

* * *

Yep now their Graudation is in 3 weeks but could someone try to ruin pucca and Garu's funny love?


	4. Chapter 4

Um I'm gonna to descirbe the new charchaters:

AMY:

Hairstyle:Curly blond hair

Color: White she wears a white dress with boots and sometimes a plastic white flower on her head

Friends:Pucca,Ching,Abyo,Jack(Boyfriend),Jake,Garu ,Taylor,Sara,Jenny,ring ring,Jamie

Enemies: Anyone who hurts pucca

likes:Doing things with pucca and friends

dislikes: Anyone breaking pucca's heart

Jack:

Hairstyle:Like Abyo's expect brown

clothes:Yellow shirt with blue jeans

friends: Pucca,ching,Abyo,Garu,Jake,Amy(Girlfriend)

likes:Sports,girls(not anymore)

Dislikes:anyone who hurts Amy

Jake:

hairstyle:black spiky hair

Clothes:black shirt with blue jeans

friends:PUCCA,Garu,Abyo,ching,Jack,Amy,Jamie(girlf riend)

Taylor:

Hairstyle:brown curly pigtails

clothes:Yellow shirt with white skirt

friends:Pucca,Sara,Jenny,Jamie,Ching,ring ring,Amy

Sara:

Hairstyle: reddish-yellowish ponytail

clothes:Pink shirt and black skirt with boots

friends:Pucca,Taylor,Jenny,Jamie,Amy,ring ring

Jenny:

Hairstyle:Black stighat hair

clothes: white boa skirt with pink shirt

friends:Pucca,Sara,Taylor,Amy,Jamie,ring ring,ching

hanna:

hairstyle:red hair with a heart headband

clothes:red shirt and white skirt

friends:Garu,Pucca,Ching,Amy,Abyo,Jake,Jack,Taylor ,Sara,Jenny,Jamie


	5. Chapter 5

**TSooga High School Graduation**

**Pucca: I still can't believe I was crowned prom queen Ching!**

**Ching: Yeah it's been 2 weeks since prom and Graudation is next week!**

**Pucca: Cool!**

**Meanwhile with Garu**

**Garu: I can't believe Pucca and me are cutest couple and prom queen and king**

**Abyo:me nether **

**Garu: Hmm I should take pucca out to our 50th i think date.**

**Abyo: You guys are getting really serious!**

**Garu:sigh yeah but I have bad news...**

**Abyo: WHAT IS IT?!**

**Garu: in summer I will leave Sooga village for 7 years**

**Abyo: WHAT YOU WILL LEAVE EVERYONE WORRIED AND LEAVE PUCCA HEARTBROKEN!**

**Garu: I don't have a choice... I need to regain my honor**

**Abyo: I'm not breaking the news**

**Garu: sigh I need to pack so that I can leave on first day of summer. **

**Abyo: 0.0 **

**meanwhile with pucca**

**pucca: Hi Amy!**

**Amy: hi pucca.**

**Ching: Whoa what happened?**

**Amy:sigh next week after graduation I will go back to America.**

**Ching and Pucca: WHAT!?**

**Amy: I know.**

**Pucca: I also have to say something... I will go with Jamie to Hollywood in summer to begin in a movie...**

**Ching: WHAT?!**

**Pucca: well some famous person called Jamie and me a few days ago to say that I need to star in a movie cinderella story.**

**Ching: oh no I hope Abyo or Garu don't go!**

**Amy: sigh sorry ching**

**Pucca: I will be back when I'm 24 years old I will miss u best friends**

**the next day in school lunch...**

**Pucca and amy and Garu: I have something to say!**

**Pucca Amy and Garu: 0.0**

**Pucca: I go first I will go to Hollywood with Jamie but Jamie left early and I will be back when I'm 24**

**Garu: WHAT?!**

**EVERYONE:What?!**

**Pucca: I need to..**

**Amy: I will go back to America next week**

**Garu: I will go regain my honor back.**

**Ring ring: I also have a European tour and I will come back when I'm 23 **

**ching and Abyo: wow everyone is going their spreate ways...**

**Jack and jake: us will travel the world if we dont come back in 10 years then that means we are dead already..**

**Ching: WHOA WHOA SERIOUSLY?!**

**Taylor: I will live in Paris.**

**Abyo and Ching: 0.0**

**ching: is anyone else leaving SoogaVillage?**

**Sara and Jenny: nope**

**ching: so only 3 friends will stay and live in Sooga village :(**

**Pucca: don't worry some of us will come back!**

**ching: I will miss you guys when you leave!**

**Abyo: AWW you will still have me!**

***ching begins crying***

* * *

Uh-oh they all will leave Sooga well almost wow ching will miss everyone


	6. Chapter 6

**Sooga High School Graduation**

**Gradaution**...

sososo: HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE CERMONY FOR OUR HIGH SCHOOL SENIORS!

Pucca:Sigh

Garu:sigh

Amy:sigh

sosos:but 2 people are not here so they left early its Jamie and Hanna

sosos: first we are going to give awards for the 6 BEST STUDNETS!...first up PUCCA!...then GARU!...THEN AMY...THEN CHING...THEN oh Jamie is gone.. AND FINALLY IS RING RING!

*all five students come up and grabs award*

after 50 minutes...

sosos: Okay...we...are...done... Ugh...so...tired...

pucca: I will miss you ching Garu Amy Taylor Sara Jenny ring ring and Abyo :(

pucca's friends: we will miss you also! :(

Garu: Bye pucca I hope to see you in 8...years! :(

Amy: I will try to come back and live here but I will need to raise money to come here...

jack and jake: we will miss you people maybe even...FOREVER.

*pucca and Garu kiss each other*

Pucca: I will always love you Garu I will never forget you...

Garu: I will always love you Pucca and I will never forget you...

everyone: AWWW :(

Ching:Wow..how...sad*bursts into crying*

Ching: I will miss you people!

Max: Hey pucca so your also going to Hollywood?

Pucca: yeah and what do you in also?

Max: I'm in the movie of Cinderella story also!

eveyone: WHAT?!

Pucca: oh curd I will work with YOU?!

Max: yep

Garu: if you try stealing her I will kill you!

Max: okay...

Abyo: wow everyone is going different places

Ching:sigh

Abyo: um ching I want to tell you something

ching: yes?

*Abyo gets on one knee*

Abyo: Ching Will You Marry Me?

Ching: YES!

everyone: AWWW!

Garu thinking: darn I forgot the ring sigh I need to get it quick!

the next morning:

Pucca:Gulp Bye everyone *pucca begins crying*

Max: LATER EVERYONE!

Garu: WAIT PUCCA!

*pucca climbs on the private jet**max climbs on the private jet*

Garu: sigh it's too late...

Abyo: sigh at least she won't forget the moments as kids :)

*Garu cries abit*

Abyo: whoa dude you will miss pucca so much sigh you will see her again in a few years...

Ching: don't worry I don't think pucca will fall in love with any boy in Hollywood

Garu:sigh I hope so...

* * *

GUYS DON'T WORRY THIS IS THE END BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER SQUEAL! YEP GARU TRULY LOVED PUCCA AND HE WON'T SEE OR MAYBE WILL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN...


End file.
